


Decoding Bouquets

by puff_yeah



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AU, Cancer, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland-centric, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gelphie, Lesbian Character, Romance, Shiz Era, Shiz University, Wicked - Freeform, code, terminall illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff_yeah/pseuds/puff_yeah
Summary: Based on the promt: Person A owns a flower shop and one day person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says, "How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers?"Written through various types of writing: diary entries, recites, the dialog of phone calls, emails, etc.Glinda works at a flower shop in downtown Shiz. Elphaba is a regular customer who asks for ridiculous bouquets that have special meanings. Glinda starts to look forward to Elphaba's calls, visits, and emails. Elphaba also looks forward to these brief moments of communication. When Glinda's cancer relapses Elphaba stops ordering flowers and Glinda realizes that their plaful banter was no more than friendly conversation. That is until flowers start showing up at her house with notes explaining their meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, this is The Drowsy Flower. How may I help you?”

“Hi I was hoping to get a bouquet that says: ‘you’re annoying but happy birthday anyways because you are my sister.’”

“Ok. When do you need that by?”

“As soon as possible please.”

“Delivered?”

“No I can get them.”


	2. Chapter 2

<_file loading: 25%>_

_<file loading: 63%>_

_<file loading: 100%>_

Name: Glinda Upland

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Weight: 120 lbs.

Height: 5’4”

Allergies: Fur

Medical Conditions: Frequent migraines, Acute Myeloid Leukemia(Treated)

Prescriptions: Vitamin D supplements daily.

Notes: PET scans every six months.


	3. Chapter 3

The Drowsy Flower

TEL: 476 228 3099

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

Store: 1 Register: 2

Cashier: Glinda

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hyacinth(2) 7.98

73645 1 @ 3.99

Peony(3) 7.50

16482 1 @ 2.50

Poppy(2) 6.50

37462 1 @ 3.25

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Subtotal: 21.98

Sales Tax: 1.21

Total: 23.19

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Amount Tendered

Card 23.19

Card # 2374

Total Payment 23.19

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sales Tax Analysis

Code Rate% Taxable Tax

Local 5.5000 23.19 1.21

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Transaction 8380 4/17/19 3:40 AM

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Thank you

Come again!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Nessa,

Happy Birthday. I hope you like the flowers and gift card.

-Elphaba


	5. Chapter 5

Google Search: The Drowsy Flower

www.drowsyflower.com

Custom Bouquet: 

Arbor Vitae (3)

Burdock (3)

Carnations, yellow (5)

Lavender (3)

Add note? *No*

Place order? *Yes*

Please Come Again


	6. Chapter 6

4/18/19

Today Elphaba came in to get flowers. She didn’t say anything and left before I could give her her change.


	7. Chapter 7

So much depends

upon

a bouquet of blue

flowers

coated in fresh

dew

besides a mother’s

grave

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is based on The Red Wheelbarrow by William Carlos Williams.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Malina,

Happy death day.

Your daughter, 

Elphaba

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Name: Glinda Upland

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Weight: 114 lbs.

Height: 5’4”

Allergies: Fur

Medical Conditions: Frequent migraines, Acute Myeloid Leukemia

Prescriptions: Tylenol as needed, vitamin D supplements daily, chemotherapy once every two weeks.

Notes: PET scans every six months.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**From: elphthropp13@gmail.com >**

**To: gAlindaupland@gmail.com >**

**Re:**

April 22, 2019

Dear Glinda,

I’m sorry your cancer came back. I need a bouquet that says ‘I’m sorry you were fired because you are my favorite teacher.’

Thanks, Elphaba

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

_ Dear Miss Elphaba, _

_ Thank you for the flowers. There is nothing to do about my job. I will find work elsewhere. _

_ -Dr. Dillamond _

***Sent with a bouquet of purple hyacinths(sorrow), nightshade (bitter truth), and forget-me-nots (remembrance)***

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

www.hatherspubliclibrary.com

Login: Upland, Glinda

Password: ••••••••

Search: Living with Cancer|

Request: *Yes*

Logout: *Yes*

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

You walked up to the counter and winced a little when you moved. I wonder why they let you work still. You listen while I explain that I need and ask me about colors and stuff. Nothing that mattered before. Why are you asking me about size and aesthetics? Your hand brushed against mine on the counter and you blushed. I say that I like your beanie and you blush harder. I realize it’s probably because of the chemo. I apologize and you say it’s fine. You hand me the bouquet and I leave, not before accidentally brushing my hand against yours again.


	14. Chapter 14

4/27/19

I shaved my head. All my curly curls are gone. Mom said I can get a wig if I want but I said I thought it would be itchy. The cancer’s spreading.


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Glinda Upland

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Weight: 97 lbs.

Height: 5’4”

Allergies: Fur

Medical Conditions: Frequent migraines, Acute Myeloid Leukemia

Prescriptions: Tylenol as needed, vitamin D supplements daily, chemotherapy once every week, radiation therapy once a month.

Notes: PET scans every three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I do not have a medical degree and have done a little bit of research for this story, so I don't always know all the medical facts that go into writing about someone with cancer.


	16. Chapter 16

She didn’t go to work that day, which didn’t matter because she didn’t come in to buy any flowers. No one would refuse a cancer patient the day off. Her boss feared she was taking the rest of her life off when she called in sick the rest of the week.


	17. Chapter 17

You didn’t come in for flowers today. Or the day before that. You didn’t come in when I was out sick with the stomach bug. Seemingly unrelated to the cancer. You didn’t care that I missed seeing your lovely honey eyes and ebony hair. You stayed at bay. Maybe it was best that you didn’t get too close to me because it would hurt you in the long run, but you’re hurting me now, and I’m hurting already.


	18. Chapter 18

“Someone brought you flowers.”

“Who?”

“Didn’t say. Green skin, black hair.”

“Where should I put them?”

“In a vase.”

“You want them in here?”

“Sure.”

“There’s a card.”

“I’ll put these in the vase.”

“Pansies: Think of me. Orchid: Beauty. Jonquil: I desire return of affection.”


	19. Chapter 19

The security footage of the hallway where Glinda’s hospital room was showed a tall, green girl with a bouquet of flowers slip into her room. A few minutes later she left again without the flowers.


	20. Chapter 20

She woke up and saw the bouquet of flowers before picking up the note.

_ DO NOT INGEST THE LILIES!!! _

_ -Elphie _

She set the slip of paper down and reached for her phone to google the flowers meaning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works cited: Google

per·i·win·kle1

/ˈperēˌwiNGk(ə)l/

_ noun _

plural noun: **periwinkles**

  1. an Old World plant with flat five-petaled, typically bluish flowers and glossy leaves. Some kinds are grown as ornamentals and some contain alkaloids used in medicine.
  * a purple-blue color like that of a periwinkle flower.  
noun: **periwinkle blue**; plural noun: **periwinkle blues****  
**"the sky was a clear periwinkle and the sun sparkled like a shiny jewel"

## People also ask

What does periwinkle symbolize?

**Periwinkle** is a pale indigo color that takes its name from the flower. It is blue with shades of purple and sits between the two in the color wheel. ... **Periwinkle** represents serenity, calmness, winter, and ice. It can also **symbolize** blossoming friendships, sentimental memories, and everlasting love.

## lil·y of the val·ley

## /ˈlilē əv T͟Hə ˈvalē/

##  _ noun _

## plural noun: **lilies of the valley**

  1. ## a widely cultivated European plant of the lily family, with broad leaves and arching stems of fragrant, bell-shaped white flowers.

## People also ask

What does Lily of the Valley symbolize?

**Lily of the valley** (Convallaria majalis) is a fragrant flowering plant used in religious ceremonies, world celebrations, perfumes and in gardens. Also known as the May **lily** , it means "return to happiness" and most often **symbolizes** chastity, purity, happiness, luck and humility. ... Close up of a **Lily of the Valley**.


	22. Chapter 22

So much depends

upon

a bouquet of red

poppies

with a note that says three

words

besides a fresh

grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is based on The Red Wheelbarrow by William Carlos Williams.


End file.
